Spike's Return
by mini-moon101
Summary: This takes place after the series ends. Spike returns from the dead for a purpose. FINISHED R and R PLEASE!
1. The beginning of it all

There was a small chuckle coming from the basement of an old warehose.   
  
"You're too funny you know that?" came a voice.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So what you're saying is that Spike might have a second chance of life?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Yes, though we may only see him in another form," replied Giles.   
  
"What do you mean another form?" asked Andrew.   
  
"He means that he maybe someone else or a spirit," said Willow.   
  
"Oh sorry." Andrew walked over towars Xander.   
  
"I just can't believe that's she' gone," whispered Xander.   
  
"She did die trying to save someone she cared. She will always be there for you in your heart," replied Willow. Xander looked up and wiped away the tears. Willow came and sat beside him and gave him a best friend hug. He laid down on her lap and went into a relaxing nap to help him cool down. Kennedy came and sat beside her.   
  
"We are going to get jobs or we will be living out on the streets," said Buffy.   
  
"I agree, but let's get some sleep and first thing in the morning we'll leave this warehouse to find jobs," replied Giles as he went over and joined the group.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Back in the Basement~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"How is it that you were once dead but now are alive?" asked a voice.   
  
"I was killed and for some reason, I am brought back from the dead i think it's because I left someone to still love me. I must see her again."   
  
"Who is this girl you want to see again, sir?"   
  
"Her name's Buffy Summers. She was always there for me. Though one thing was for sure, she was the slayer."   
  
"Buffy Summers...where have I heard that name before."   
  
"BUFFY WOULD YOU STOP HOGGING THE COVERS!!!!' came a voice from upstairs.   
  
"Oh yeah. That's where. We have visitors upstairs. One of their names is Buffy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
***A/N*** Thought you would like this and I know that it's short. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Who is this man?

It was morning and Buffy awoke. She saw that Willow, kennedy, xander, andrew and dawn had already left to go job hunting. Giles was waiting for Buffy and the rest of the gang.   
  
"Well good morning, Buffy. How did you sleep?" he asked.   
  
"Great but I swear that I heard some voices coming from the basement last night," replied Buffy.   
  
"That's strange, I didn't hear any last night."   
  
"It's because you were asleep already by the time we blew out the candle."   
  
"Oh. Well maybe we should take a trip down there once everybody gets back then. Shall we?" he asked.   
  
"Okay."   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mere Moments Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I don't know about this you guys. Something is sending chills up my spine," Xander said.   
  
"Would you just shut-up and stop being a baby. We have to be quiet," replied Buffy.   
  
They could hear laughing and talking. Definatly a female and a male.   
  
"So why didn't you tell her that you loved her?" said the female.   
  
"Because she was too much of an innocent soul to hurt," replied the male. Buffy could believe the voice she was recognizing, but she held back to hear what was going to happen.   
  
"James, you are always a too much of a gentlemen at heart." "_James_" Buffy thought. "_It would have to be him. It sounds like him. But why is he with such a young girl. Is he going to drink her blood afterwards._" She thought about this for awhile. She slowly peered out of the shadows, but only enough to see who this person was.   
  
She looked closer and saw that this girl was talking to no one at all. "_But where did this second voice come from?_" she thought.   
  
"Aw come on now love. I ma only that way because I am your watcher and no one can take that responsibility away from me. I am be dead and you may be the only one who can see me, but I will try to treat you as my own kid," said this voice from nowhere. Willow gasped.   
  
"We're being watched. Keep an eye out for the enemy," said the voice.   
  
"Who's there?" cried the girl. Buffy slowly got out of her hiding spot. "Oh it's only the girl from upstairs, James. Meet Buffy."   
  
"I know who she is, Amanda."   
  
"Look, who ever is talking, would you please tell me who you are," said Giles coming out of the shadows.   
  
"look my name is James and I am this girl's watcher. I was a once a man on earth, but ever since a tragic accident happened, I have only been visible to this girl," he explained.   
  
"I don't believe it one bit," shouted out Andrew.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
A/N: Yeah I know this is a bit short and all but it's quite late and I want to go and watch T.V. But I promise that ONE of the upcoming chapters will be long. Thank-you all for reviewing. 


	3. The Man Revealed

Hey sorry for the MIX UP!!!!!! James is suppose to be Micheal.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So who are you then?" asked Giles.   
  
"I told you. My name is Micheal."   
  
  
"I was just wondering....did you have a nickname once?" asked Giles.   
  
"Yes, but I don't EVER want to hear it again!" he said. THen there were footsteps leading off to a total different room.   
  
"Michael!!!!! Stop being such a sour puss!" shouted Amanda.   
  
Buffy looked over to Amanda. "How did you know my name?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Because Michael knows you and told me," Amanda replied. Buffy started to have some thoughts.   
  
"Okay well I am going to start to head off to bed and sleep,' said Buffy. She walked up the steps with Giles walking behind her. The others stayed behind to talk to Amanda.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Upstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Buffy??? What's the matter?" asked Giles.   
  
"I am just starting to get strange vibes about this "Michael" person," replied Buffy.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Do you remember when you said that Spike could of returned into another form of being or creature?"   
  
"Yeah...but.....you don't think that's him?"   
  
"That's my strange feeling here. I think it is him. I am not so sure how he got so nice, but he just did somehow."   
  
"Well maybe after him dieing, he soon relized that he should be kinder."   
  
"No, I think it's what I said just before he was killed.'   
  
"Well....what did you say to him?"   
  
"I told him I loved him."   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Buffy, as usual, was the last one to get up. She pulled on a purple haulter top and some jeans on. Neatly, she pulled her hair up and washed her face. Giles was waiting for her at the door. Once she got there, he gave her a best-friend hug. Teh they walked out the door.   
  
"So how did you sleep?" asked Giles.   
  
"Better this time. But I kept on waking up here and there. Oh well," she replied.   
  
"Well shall we head for a coffee then?"   
  
"Sure. That we would be great. My treat."   
  
"Nah. I'll pay for it this time," Giles said pulling out his wallet.   
  
They walked into the cafe and saw that Amanda was in there. She ws wearing a dark-blue t-shirt and jeans with a jean jacket. Her hair was perfectly combed back and her eyes glowed just the right hue. She wore brown high-heels and wore a special pendant around her neck. She smiled at Buffy and Buffy returned it and Amanda went out of the cafe and went to do her own business.   
  
"Anyways, why do you think it's Spike?" asked Giles.   
  
"I don't know. I.....just...have that feeling," she replied. They headed back to the warehouse where they met up with the rest of the gang.   
  
"So would you mind telling us what happened last night?" asked Xander.   
  
"Nothing. Just needed some sleep. That's all," she replied.   
  
"Honestly?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Yeah...honestly." They all went over to a corner where an old fireplace was and Giles was lighting the fire.   
From a far distance, a pair of eyes were watching them, closely. Who was this man?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Michael!! Michael!!! Where are you?!" Souted Amanda.   
  
"I'm right here," he repleied coming out of the shadows.   
  
"I just have one question. What was your nickname?" she asked.   
  
"My name was Spike. I didn't want Buffy to know because it's to painful to see her heart broken."   
  
"Oh. Okay. I won't tell her anything about you being back, okay?"   
  
"Okay." He came over and sat on the bed with Amanda and held her in his arms and began to sing to her.   



	4. Is Giles okay?

Buffy was sittingby the fire, looking into it, thinking. Was this mysterious person really Spike? She knew that he loved her as well, but how could that effect the way his personality really was? She began to hear something coming from downstairs. It was singing. Spike's singing. She crept towards the stairs and listened. It was his talented voice alright.   
  
"_Like the angels in the sea. Like an angel in the wind. Soon you'll be with me. Once apon a midnight's dreary...._" She was beginning to think of all those romantic times with him. She knew of how he would hold her at night, singing. Tears began to fall from her eyes.   
She felt a hand on her shoulder She turned around and saw it was Andrew.   
  
"Are you okay, Buffy?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah I'll be alright," she said hugging Andrew. Andrew returned to friendly hug and they walked over to the fire. She and Andrew were the only ones that were awake.   
  
"Why are you still up?" asked Buffy.   
  
"I am kinda freaked out right now with this being possibly being Spike still living."   
  
"I don't think his spirit won't hurt you at all."   
  
"Still, I'm having that feeling that he might still come and bite me like he did before." They both smiled at each other and soon the fire died out and they went to sleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The gang woke up with the sun shining down on them and were all in a cherriful mood. They were all heading towards where they left their coats and saw a shadow coming from the door. They lokked over to the door and saw that Amanda was leaving.   
  
"Where do you suppose she goes during the day?" asked Xander.   
  
"Maybe off to school" replied Giles.   
  
"I don't think so," replied Wood.   
  
"Oh and why not.   
  
"Because if you haven't realized that today is saturaday"   
  
"Well not my fault that I don't have a calender to tell me about this kind of thing," said Giles smiling.   
  
"I'll go try to talk to her," said Dawn and with an instant, she was out the door.   
  
"Amanda! hey wait up!!!" shouted Dawn. She was able to catch up to Amanda.   
  
"What is it Dawn?"   
  
"Oh nothing. Just thought we could talk."   
  
"Oh well can't talk for long, got a job to go to. You can come along if you want to."   
  
"Sure, where do you work?"   
  
"Over at this club. During the day, it's a nice little coffee place. But by night, it's an awesome night club."   
  
"Reminds me of home."   
  
"Where are you from?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Sunnydale."   
  
"Oh I am so sorry,"   
  
They walked on and got into talking and got into knowing each other well.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Warehouse*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Buffy was sitting in a corner thinking of life. Andrew came and sat by her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.   
  
"Are you sure you are okay, Buffy?" asked Andrew.   
  
"I don't know anymore. I wish I was able to talk to him right now. It's like I feel his energy, but how do I know if he really does exist?" replied Buffy.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you. i had something like that happen to me before. My cousin Emily had passed away when I was 8 and she was like my best friend. When she passed away, everytime when I went to bed, I could feel her spirit with me all the time. Soon time just came by and that feeling went away. I think it's just goiing to take time to get used to you not having him there ," he said.   
  
"Now that's a good reason why we kept yo alive. Your always a good friend," she with a half smile on her face. They continued to talk and share stories of each others pasts./ Some where funny while some were tragic. *~*~*~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Giles was looking into the fireplace and Willow was sitting beside him.   
  
"What's on oyur mind lately?" asked Willow.   
  
"I am just a little concerned about Buffy. She's been thinking that Spike may still be alive, but only in another form,' replied Giles. He began to think hard.   
  
They began to hear familiar foot steps coming towards them.   
  
"Hey you guys!" said Dawn.   
  
"Well did you find out?" asked Wood.   
  
"Well for one thing, during the weekends she works at the coffee shop, which by night it's suppose to be an awesome club," she said with cheer in her voice.   
  
"Weel why don't we go check this club out tonight?" asked Xander. "We all pretty much need time off from this incident and need to have a good time."   
  
"I agree," said Giles. Everyone looked at him. "What??"   
  
"Well you're not really the person who would agree to this sort of a thing," replied Buffy.   
  
"Well for once i am going to ummm.. how would you say it......get out there and have a WILD time," said Giles. Buffy walked over to him and checked his forehead.   
  
"Good, you don't have afever. Are you REALLY Giles?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
"What?! I can't actually have a good time???" asked Giles. 


	5. The truth is now told to Buffy

Just as a reminder....if you are confused of what is happening, this is taking place after the series ended. If you haven't seen the series finale...here is a clue that will help you out: Near the end the gang had won, but spike didn't make it out alive. Sunnydale was destroyed and the gang went on their way of finding all the slayers that were being reborn. My story is taking place in my hometown, Calagry, Alberta, Canada. Where it is summer time and it's really warm out.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It was around seven o'clock when the gang headed out to the club. Once they arrived, it reminded them so much of home, but that didn't stop them from having a good time. Everyone was dancing, including Giles.   
  
"You know what??? This is actually one of your best ideas, Giles," said Buffy.   
  
"What? All because I am some boring buy, I can't have some fun. I used to be a wild one," replied Giles.   
  
"Yeah and we don't want to experience that again," Xander said. The three of them laughed together. That's when Amanda showed up at the door. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and grey-black jeans and her hair was left down, perfectly brushed out. She had a couple of bracelets and the same pendant around her neck that she wore when Buffy and Giles saw her at the coffee shop.   
  
She walked over the Dawn.   
  
"Hey there!" she said.   
  
"Hey Amanda! Great idea for inviting us," replied Dawn.   
  
"Well anything for you guys for getting me out of that place. Michael is being such a sour puss," she said giggling. The rest of the gang came and joined Dawn and Amanda on the dancing floor.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Few Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
They were back at the warehouse and Amanda was downstairs in her bed, sleeping. The rst of the gang had also retired to their beds and went to sleep, all except Buffy. She was still awake.   
  
She began to hear some foot steps that were coming towards her. She was looking around to see where they were coming from.   
  
"Who's there?" she whispered.   
  
"A friend," answered the voice.   
  
"Is that you Michael?" she asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Who are you really?"   
  
"Just a good friend."   
  
"I know you voice. Didn't your nickname or your name used to be spike?" she asked. No reply. "So you really are Spike. Why couldn't you just tell me?"   
  
"Beacuse I didn't want to break your heart. It's too painfull to see you heart-broken,' he replied.   
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. He came on over and she fely a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears.   
  
"Is there a way to bring you back to the way you are?" asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How?"   
  
"It's part of the reason that i have to stay with Amanda. Her family was murdered and now has gone all depressed. She doesn't believe in her self anymore. I was sent by the council to help her believe in herself and that if she does believe in herself, I will be given a seond chance to live once again, and as a human."   
  
"Oh my god," she gasped. A smile grew on her face and they embraced together.   
  
"Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon," he said. Then she heard foot steps go away.   
  
"Buffy? Are you still awake?" said Andrew. He had just awoken. Buffy walked over and told him of what had happened. He was happy as well and they soon got tired and Andrew fell asleep on her shoulder.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Once the gang awoke, Buffy told them the truth about Michael. They were all happy.   
  
"Well I had better get going. My first day at work and I certainatly do not want to be late," said Dawn   
  
"Okay where are yu working and when did you get a job?" asked Buffy.   
  
"I just got it a couple of days ago and I work at the coffee house with Amanda."   
  
"Well you don't want to be late then," said Buffy. Dawn said goodbye and ran out the door. Buffy was now happy that she could now speak to Spike again. 


	6. A Crying Hope

"Michael, so how are we going to make her believe in herself again?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know. I think that giving her friends will make her more happier and make her think that she needs to exist on this planet," Michael replied.   
  
He put his hand on her cheek abd stared into her eyes. Even though she could not see him, she could for some reason see his eyes. She smiled. he reyes filled with love and hope, just like before when Spike had just died. The she felt some thing falling down her cheek, it was a tear.   
  
"Oh love, please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry like this," Michael said, wiping away the tears. She couldn't stop. Michael went closer and held her in his arms. she put her arms around him as well.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MeanWhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Xander, have you seen Buffy?" asked Andrew.   
  
"She said she was going out for a stroll around the city," repiled Xander.   
  
Andrew went over to the window and looked out to the stars. He was beginning to worry about her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Buffy, willl you promise me something?" asked Andrew   
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy. They were in the bus and were heading to Calgary.   
  
"I want you to promise me that you will always be my only true friend. Even if we find a partner, I still want you to be my true friend," replied Andrew.   
  
"I promise," said Buffy. And they did a pink swear thing and then they continued on with the conversation the gang was having.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Andrew kept on looking out the window until Dawn came on over and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Andrew, are you okay?" asked Dawn.   
  
"I don't know. I just hope she is alright," repled Andrew.   
  
He kept on watching out the window and Dawn went to and sit by the fireplace. "_Where is she? I know she must be out walking. But what's taking her so long?_" he thought over and over in his mind.   
  
That's when they all heard foot-steps coming up from the stairway not far from them. It was Buffy. They all sighed when she appeared. Then she saw Andrew over at the window and she walked over to him.   
  
"Andrew, are you okay?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Oh yeah. I'll be okay," he replied. Buffy stepped into the light and Andrew saw that her face was tear-stained.   
  
"Buffy, are you okay? I mean, your face is all red. Have you been crying?" asked silently just enough for only the two to hear.   
  
"Yeah I'll be alright. Just felt one of those moments where I had to cry."   
  
"So what you mean is that you talking to Spike again?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Yeah," she said. Andrew gave her a friendly hug and she returned it. They went over and sat with the rest of the group and had one silly conversation, like Giles actually agreeing to the club from the other night. And also some other weidr conversations that made Buffy happy once again. Andrew put his arm around her and held her like any friend. She leaned in closer and son fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Buffy awoke in the pile of old cushions where she usually slept and saw that Andrew's jacket was around her. She got up and found Andrew by the window again.   
  
"Good morning," he said.   
  
"Good morning. Where are the others?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Out and about," he replied. She walked over and handed him the jacket back and got on her own. The she joined Andrew and they had another one of those friend-to friend talks.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Mean While*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Did you guys see how tear-stained Buffy's face was last night?" asked Xander.   
  
"Xander, she probably just had one of those moments that she had to cry her eyes out until she was able control herself again," replied Willow.   
  
"I don't think I will ever be able to understand you girls," he joked.   
  
"I am really starting to worry about Buffy," said Giles to dawn.   
  
"Hey it's just like Willow had said. She just needs to cry once and a while. Plus for some reason, she has been crying alot at night when all of us are asleep."   
  
"What?!" said Giles as his eyes grew wide. he knew he had to talk to her soon about what was going on.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Okay for some reason I have turned this into where she might have fall in love with Andrew instead. but how to end it??? I need some HELP!!!!!!!!!!! Review and leave some sort of hints behind. 


	7. Something Going On

A/N if you are wondering...I am trying to make Buffy fall in love with Andrew, though I don't know if I should. That's why I am needing some ideas.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Nadrw as still talking to Buffy when the gang returned. They them finish their conversation and went over to the fireplace.   
  
"So Buffy you are certain that Spike has returned?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Yeah but I am not having the feelings for him as I use to," she replied.   
  
"What feelings did you have for him?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Love," she replied.   
  
"So what you are saying is that you may be over him?" asked Andrew.   
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but I think so." After they finished, they went over and sat with the gang.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~Mean While Downstairs*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Michael, are you okay?" asked Amanda.   
  
"I don't know," he replied from a dark corner.   
  
"Why won't you come on out?" asked Amanda. She heard footsreps from the corner. Then she gasped with shock.   
  
"What is it?" asked Michael. Then he looked into the mirror that was on the wall behind him. As he looked in, his eyes too grew wide. "Oh my god!" he said with shock. He was almost full, but still like a ghost. He was wearing a white jacket and a black t-shirt alog with white pants and black shoes. His hair was slicked back with gel and his eyes were a shimmering blue.   
  
Amanda walked over and saw that he was for sure there.   
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. You are starting to become whole again," he replied. Then he looked out the window and saw that it was already dark out. "I wonder if Buffy is still awake." He rushed upstairs.....   
  
*~*~*~*~*~Upstairs*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Buffy was asleep and was on Andrew's lap, sleeping away. Andrew was awake and was stroking her hair and staring into the fire.   
  
"Oh Buffy, I wish I could could tell you this secret to you, but I know you would probably just laugh in my face. The secret is....is....is that I love you," he said still continuing to stroke her hair. Then he heard foot-steps coming up.   
  
"A-A-Amanda?" he asked. No answer   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Michael's View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Michael kept on stepping closer, even though Andrewwas there. All he could see was the side of Andrew. He went further. Then he stopped. He looked closer, squinting his eyes. To his amazement, he saw Buffy asleep...ON ANDREW'S LAP. He walked further.......   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Andrew's View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
He saw someone coming closer, faster.   
  
"Spike? Is that you?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Yeah it's me. What's she doing on your lap?" he asked.   
  
"We were just talking and she fell asleep. It doesn't mean anything," replied Andrew.   
  
"I'm sure that's the truth," said Spike sarcastically.   
  
"Honestly. She's been so tired she falls asleep almost anywhere and I just happen to be there and she fell asleep," Andrew explained.   
  
"Why has she been so tired lately?" asked Spike.   
  
"Because she wasn't getting much sleep because she has concern for you. Everynight she would stay up 'til sunrise and got up two hours later," Andrew replied.   
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry. I'll get going and let her have her sleep. I'll tell her the news in the morning."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Buffy woke up and saw that she was lying on the couch. She had Andrew's jacket on and slowly got up. She looked around, but no one was around. She went to where a washroom was that was once used by the workers of the warehouse. It was a bit gross, but it worked out fine and at least it had a shower and a mirror. It also had running water. Sh eslipped of her clothes and got into the warm, and cozy shower and began to wash up.   
  
After a few minutes (Like 20-30 minutes) the water stopped and she hopped out, got dried and dressed. She walked out the door and saw Andrew on the couch.   
  
"Hey I got you some breakfast," said Andrew as he held out some donuts on a napkin.   
  
"Gee thanks," she said as she took them and began to eat one. A choclate glazed donut, her fav. "Okay how is it that you know my favourite donut," she said with her mouth full.   
  
"Hey it's almost everybody's favourite," he replied.   
  
"What do you mean ALMOST?? You mean you don't like them?" she asked.   
  
"Nah. My favourite are the boston cream donuts," he said eating one of his.   
  
"Okay you are one strange kid."   
  
"I know."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Just would like to say thanks for the reviews and I am still thinking of a away to put this "Should Buffy go with Andrew OR Spike?" Well I am still looking for some ideas and I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone PLEASE tell me who I should choose!!!!!!!!! THANX!!!! 


	8. A Change Of Heart

A/N Okay thanx for the reviews and i hace chosen who Buffy should go with. I am not gonna tell you cuz I that will just spoil the suprise.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
As Buffy and Andrew were talking and Spike was watching from a corner. He was filling with rage, but he held back because he didn't want to hurt Buffy.   
  
"So anyways, why don't you like chocolate," asked Buffy.   
  
"I guess I have eaten way too much chocolate in my life," he replied.   
  
"What?! How could you not have too much chocolate? Chocolate is like the best thing you can have," joked around Buffy. They continued to joke around and Spike left the room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MeanWhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So have you been able to talk to Buffy yet?" asked Willow.   
  
"No, afraid not. I think tough she is somewhat happier since that night," replied Giles. Willow and Giles were walking back to the warehouse adn were talking on ceveral subjects. Since the end of the first, Willow was becoming to level of mastery of witch craft. Time-after-time, Giles was teaching her at a park and she was soon becoming better and better at it everyday.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Coffee Shop*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Amanda and Dawn were taling and working really hard.   
  
"So Dawn, how's Buffy doing since the night," asked Amanda.   
  
"Oh definatly better. She seems to be happier then ever now," replied Dawn.   
  
"Oh, well that's good. It seems Michael is not being such a sour puss anymore. He seems to out and about all night long. But oh well, at least he isn't such a grouch anymore," she Amanda and she tunrned he rback away to finish the dishes that were piling up.   
That's when a certain customer came in.   
  
"Ummmmm.......Amanada, can Michael walk around daytime outside?" asked Dawn.   
  
"Yes, of course. Why?" she asked still her back to Dawn.   
  
"Well.....we have a certain customer that just came in," replied Dawn. Amanda turned around and saw that Michael was there. Dawn could see that he was appearing in front of her.   
  
"Michael? How am I able to see you?' asked Dawn.   
  
"It's because Amanda has found a way back to believing in herself again. If she keeps this up, I will be able to get my second chnce of life without being a vampire," he replied.   
  
"Oh, wow. I didn't even realize this," Amanda said.   
  
"It's because you have found a true friend that will always be there for you," he said pointing and Dawn. She blushed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back At The Warehouse*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
****Andrew's POV****   
  
_I know I should tell her about my feelings, but I just can't because she loves Michael. I don't know how I am going to tell her about my feelings. I'll just give it a whirl. Here it goes._   
  
"Buffy......"   
  
****Normal POV****   
  
"Buffy, I have to tell you something," began Andrew. Buffy looked up at him. "I have had this feeling about you for awhile. I truly love you. And if you don't love me back, then I am alright about that."   
  
"Andrew, I have a confession to tell as well. For awhile, I have also had a feeling about you as well and I would just like to say that I love you as well," she replied. The something began to happen.   
  
They looked into each other's eyes and went closer to each other. Andrew put his hand on her cheek and Buffy put her hand with his. They continued to grow closer to each other. Then their lips locked and they kissed and then tonges got involved. They then begun to pull away.   
  
"Uh-heh," came a familiar noise from the entrance. They looked over.   
  
"Hi Xander," said Buffy.   
  
"Ummm.....Buffy can I speak to you outside," said Xander, pointing to the door. Buffy got up and went outside.   
  
****Outside****   
  
"So I take it that you are over Spike?" asked Xander.   
  
"I don't know. andew is someone I can trust, but Spike is so nice and that I told him that I love him. I don't know how I am going to tell him," said Buffy.   
  
"Oh, you don't have to tell me," said Spike coming around from the corner. "I guess I have found that out on my own." He stomped past her and went inside and headed downstairs. She was shoscked that he was slowly going back to his normal state.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*A Few Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Dawn had come back from work and saw Buffy was sitting on the couch and had tear-stained eyes and Xander, Andrew and Giles were on the couch, beside her.   
  
"Buffy?? What'[s wrong?" asked dawn. Andrew got up and went over to Dawn and pulled her over to a corner. He then told Dawn what was happening. Her face was going into shock. She ran over to Buffy and hugged her.   
  
"Oh Buffy. I'm so sorry. I was going to come as fast as I could, but I took an extra shift," she said as her eyes were slowly going teary.   
  
"Listen I'm going for a walk if you **guys** want to come," said Xnader. Andrew and Giles knew that was their que and they went right behind him, out the door. The two Summers sisters sat there crying and crying........... 


	9. Something Might Be Happening

A/N Sorry to put a mix up on this but.....Michael I know is suppose to be William. Sorry for the mix-up!!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
When Andrew, Giles and Xander retunred, they saw that Dawn and Buffy were sleeping away on the couch. Andrew put his coat on Buffy and like wise with Giles putting his on Dawn. Andrew sat down, leaning against the couch and fell asleep. Giles and Xander took a seat with the rest of the gang and fell asleep. Willaim was standing close by. Watching. Fury was growing in him. Then, he felt something strange. His body felt like it was being restored. he saw in the window beside him, that he saw a complete reflection with a blonde haired man string back at him. he saw a piece of paper on the floor and lifted it up. he could now feel the paper. How smooth and soft it felt. He began to feel tears run down his cheeks.   
  
"I must tell Amanda right away," he whispered. Then he took off. Running down the stairs.   
  
"Amanda!!!" he shouted at her, waking her up.   
  
"What? What is it?" she asked. The she looked up," oh my gosh William! Is that really you?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Yes. Of course it's me," he replied. The lay down beside Amanda and held her close, as if she were is own child, and they fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*In The Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Buffy awoke to see that Andew's jacket was on her. She sat up and saw that he was no where in sight. Either was anyone else. Where had they all gone??? She got up and went for a quick shower. When she got out, she was startled by a sudden someone sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hello Buffy," said Spike.   
  
"Hello Spike. What is it that you want?" she said as she stormed off, getting her things.   
  
"What?? You don't notice a difference in me?' asked Spike. Buffy took moment to think it over.   
  
"I guess Amanda has believed in herself and you get a second chance at life. Without being a vampire," she said with her back to him.   
  
"What's the matter Buffy?" asked Spike. He walked over and put his arms around her waist and held her tight.   
  
"Can't you tell. I don't love you anymore, Spike," she replied. He let go and went outside went for a walk. She sat down on the couch and craddled her arms in her hands. Tears went down her cheeks. The she felt a soothing hand on her back.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Nothing. Just felt like crying." He knew the truth because he was watching from a window, but he wasn't going to tell her.   
  
He sat beside and held her in his arms. She leaned against him and fell asleep. he looked down and began to stroke her hair, feeling her heart against his.   
  
"Oh Buffy. You can't live on forever like this," he whispered softly. The he drifted off to sleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A Few Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Andrew could feel someone's hand on his shoulder. Andrew looked up and saw that it was Giles. Smiling. Andrew returned the smile and woke Buffy up. She saw that the rest have come back from wherever they were from. But hey, she didn't bother asking where they were because it was thier business and not hers. Andrew was still sleeping, so Buffy slowly got up and went over to talk to the other gang members.   
  
"Buffy, may I have a word with you?" asked Giles.   
  
"Sure," she replied. They walked outside and started to walk down the street.   
  
"buffy, I know you love Andrew. But I rhink you really should rethink this out and perhaps talk to William," said Giles with some troubles.   
  
"No!!!! Can't you understand. I love Andrew. I know for sure that it is from the heart. I will always love him no matter what," shouted Buffy and she stormed off, crying, away to a close-by park.   
  
"_I know I shouldn't be so hard on her. But if she doesn't know the truth soon, all of us will be killed._" thought Giles as he went back to the warehouse.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Okay i would just like to say thank-you to all how have been writing to me. I know you al said that Spike and Buffy should go back together, but I put her with Andrew. Well I guess you will have to wait until the end to see who she really go with. What is this truth that Giles is has to tell her? Who will she chose? William/Spike? Andrew? Hang on everybody and find out later!!!!!!!! 


	10. A Legend Revealed

Buffy came back to the waehuse and saw that everyone was expecting her, excluding Spike and Amanda and Dawn. Giles came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder   
  
"Buffy, you should come and sit down," Giles said pushing her to the couch. She sat down and looked around. Confused.   
  
"What's going on here? What's the problem?" asked Buffy.   
  
"I know you aren't goning to like this. Niether do I like the idea. But...." started Giles. "There is a leagend about William the Bloody. When he was turned into a vampire, he held onto a curse that still follows him up to this day.........   
  


William's Legend

  
Jus seconds awau from his full transformation, William was standing there. Dying. Slowly.   
"To the curse....I shall never love anyone except a slayer who will help me!!!!!" William shouted. Blue flicks of light flew towards him. He was screaming in pain. The when the flicks stopped, a burst of light brightened the room. He was a vampie with a curse.........   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Back At The Warehouse*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"You don't mean I have to love him....Do I?" she asked.   
  
"I'm afraid so. Ifhe doesn't find anyone to love, he will for sure be killed," explianed Wood.   
  
"Well then I will be happy because the only one I love is Andrew," she protested.   
  
"Buffy, there's a part I left out. You aren't going to be happy about this," said Giles.   
  
"What part?"   
  
"The slayer he loves also dies along with him," said Andrew.   
  
"No...but.... I.....can't. I only love Andrew," said Buffy.   
  
"You have to Buffy. I don't want you to die," said Andrew.   
  
"How long do I have to love him for?" asked Buffy.   
  
"An eternity," said Giles.   
  
"No. But...I will find a way to solve this," said said. Then she dashed out the door.   
  
"See I told you. She wasn't going to like the news," said Xander.   
  
"Oh shut up," said Giles.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Downstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Gosh Spike, you should tell her about the legend or curse or whatever it is," said Amanda.   
  
"Giles is already doing that job right now," replied Spike.   
  
"But the why is it that she was running out the door just right now?"   
  
"Because she doesn't love me. Not anymore that is. She could never love me and i will die and so will she," he answered.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Buffy had just gotten back and saw that everybody was still sleeping. She was going to wait until they all got up so that she could tell them the good news. She researched and found something amazing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Don't worry the chapter has not finished. Just telling you if you haven't noticed that the rating has changed and the next few chapters will contain sexual content. BEWARE!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Back To The Story*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Buffy went and took a shower. It was quite soothing and she enjoyed it alot because of the news she had to tell the gang. When she got out, changed and went outside to see if the gang was up she looked out and saw that they were. Dawn had already left, which was a good thing.   
  
She walked out to the warming company of the others.   
  
"Buffy, where did you go last night?" asked Xander.   
  
"Oh I did some research and found a way out of this," she replied.   
  
"Well what is it?" asked Giles. She passed him a note and he read it. "You know Andrew's not going to like this?" asked Giles.   
  
"Like what?" asked Andrew. He went to take the note but Giles pulled it away. he tried again, but didn't succeed. Giles handed it over to the others.   
  
"Buffy, Giles is right. Niether of them are going to like this. You are so-" said Willow.   
  
"So....crazy?" interupted Buffy.   
  
"No. So...brilliant," said Willow.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah," said Xander reading the note.   
  
"Olkay you guys. Come on. Tell me," begged Andrew.   
  
"Okay. You guys give him the note," said Buffy. Giles handed him the note and he read it. _The only waay to make sure that the curse is to be broken and the slyer to love another is to get into a three-some relationship._ His eyes grew wider.   
  
"You can't be serious? Are you?" asked Andrew. Buffy nodded her head. "Okay. Whatever makes you happy. I will go along with this," he said sighing.   
  
"Now the only part is getting Spike to get into this relationship," said Buffy.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Well there you go. She will acctually be getting involved with Spike after all. But I still have a few more chapters to go!!!!!! Will this relationship go well. Read on!!!!!! 


	11. A Plan To Fail

Buffy ran down the stairs.   
  
"Spike? Where are you?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Is that you love?" asked Spike from a corner.   
  
"I have come to tell you something," said Buffy.   
  
"I know. I heard. I will never go with it. If you want to live, he must be out of the picture. Only as friends," replied Spike.   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts, Buffy. You can only love me. And only me," replied Spike.   
  
Buffy ran off, crying. Spike looked to the floor.   
  
"_I don't know what I am going to do. I only have a few days to go and if dhe doesn't tell me that she loves me, then I will die. I don't know what to do._" thought Spike.   
  
"_She will love you,_" came a voice inside his head.   
  
"_No she won't,_" he thought again. "_Wait! Do I now have a self-conscious? Wow this human deal is great. I never did have one before._   
  
He went over to the bed and laid down. Moments later, he fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*MeanWhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Buffy had come storming on up with fury.   
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" said Giles. He was the only one of the gang that was left.   
  
"He won't accept my plan," she said starting to weep. Giles came over and hugged her close. She cried into his shoulder.   
  
"It's alright. At least you and Andrew could still be friends. Right?" aked Giles.   
  
"Yeah. But i will stil have feelings for him. I can't live like that. Can I?"   
  
"No I guess not. we''l figure something out," said Giles. He let go of her and grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped away her tears. Then they went outside to walk around and talk.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*MeanWhile*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Xander, Willow, Andrew and Wood were sitting in the coffee shop talking. Dawn was busy working and she couldn't come over amd talk to them.   
  
"So, are you serious about if Spike goes with the plan. Are you going along with it?" asked Xander.   
  
"Yeah. I love Buffy alot and I will not stand back and see her love someone she hates," replied Andrew.   
  
"I highly doubt that he will accept the plan. The chances of him accepting that offer are slim to none," said Wood taking a sip of his mocha latte.   
  
"You're right," said Andrew with a sigh. He took a sip of his coke and left to go back to the warehouse.   
  
"Man he looks depressed," said Xander.   
  
"Yeah, will if you noticed his heart is slowly being torn up. He'll be like this for awhile," said Willow.   
  
"God, why is that girls understand these emotions more than guys?" Xander asked.   
  
"Xander! You are such an idiot. Girls are always smarter than guys if you haven't realised that," said Willow.   
  
"Not always are we dumb," said Xander.   
  
"You sure about that?" asked Willow.   
  
xander raised his eyebrows and sighed. Willow just gave him a sigh.   
  
"So have any of you talked to Buffy lately?" asked Wood. Willow and Xander just shook there heads and their eyes lowered. They were thinking about her. What were they going to do?   
  
"We should talk to her. I don't know what to do," said Willow.   
  
"Willow, You should talk to her," Xander suggested.   
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay. But next time it has to be one of you. I don't want to be the only one who talks to her because I am a girl. Okay?"   
  
"Alrighty, deal," said Xander. 


	12. Something To Smile At

It was 7 o'clock and Buffy and Giles had come back to the warehouse. Spike was waiting and the rest of the gang were still gone.   
  
"Hello Buffy," said Spike.   
  
"Hi Spike," replied Buffy. She turned to Giles," could you leave us alone. If you don't mind."   
  
Giles nodded his head and turned over to the door and went off to the coffee house.   
  
"I need to speak to you Buffy. I mean about what's going on. I know that this is putting alot of pressure on you and that I am sorry that you were the slayer that would have to be it," said Spike. She was sitting on the couch and Spike was walking back a forth behind the couch, pacing. Nervous.   
  
"Spike I really do have to confess something," said Buffy, now turning to look at Spike. "I am now sarting to have my feelings for you again."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean that I love you, Spike. I will always now forever love you," asid Buffy.   
  
"Buffy I-"   
  
"I mean it. I love you."   
  
"but how can i be sure of it. Last time you said that, you went and loved another bloke and loved him," said Spike now sitting next to her.   
  
"I can prove it."   
  
"How-" Buffy kissed him and continued for awhile.   
  
"There does that prove anything?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Coffee House*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Giles entered the soffee house and saw that Willow, Xander and Wood at the table. He walked over and joined them.   
  
"Hey Giles," geeted Willow.   
  
"Hi there," returned the gretting to all of them. "have you seen Andrew?"   
  
"No. Why?" asked Wood.   
  
"Because I needto speak to him about Buffy," replied Giles.   
  
"Why? What happened?" asked Xander.   
  
"He didn't accept the idea," replied Giles looking down at the ground.   
  
"Oh man. Oh does Buffy feel?" asked Willow.   
  
"She was quite upset. Tough when we went back to the warehouse she ended up talking to Spike, alone. That's whyI'm here," explained Giles.   
  
"Oh. Andrew went off to someplace. Don't know where. But he must be thinking quite hard. He seemed really upset when he left," said Wood.   
  
"Oh I hope he doesn't go back to the warehouse yet. Spike and Buffy are still talking and I don't want anyone to interupt them," said Giles and he took off with the rest the gang heading off to the warehouse.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back At The Warehouse*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Spike and Buffy continued talking when Andrew walked in.   
  
"So I take it that you are not going with the plan. Huh Spike?" asked Andrew from the doorway. Buufy and Spike turned around and saw him there.   
  
"I'm sorry mate. But if I start that stuff, I will for sure be killed and I don't want to put anyone in danger at all," said Spike.   
  
"Well thank-you for being generous. Well Buffy, I guess we're just going to be friends," replied Andrew.   
  
"But you always be a great friend with a big heart," said Buffy. She walked over to him and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down with Spike. He rubbed his cheek and blushed. 


	13. A Very Happy Night

"Buffy, I have to be honest with you. For us to live on, we must do a ritual. This ritual can be painful," said Spike.   
  
"What do you mean painful?" asked Buffy. Her face looked confused.   
  
"I mean that the ritual will be painful for you and I. I know I should of told you ahead of time, but I didn't want you to be all disappointed. That's all," said Spike.   
  
"That's all!!!! That's all!! You could of told me earlier. Fuck, it's not like I have been in alot of pian already. You should of told me before. How painful are we talking about?" asked Buffy now really stressed.   
  
"Try a demon going through your entire body, pianfu," explianed Spike.   
  
"Shit. Oh shit. Oh my god. How long will the paian last?" asked buffy.   
  
"Ten minutes at the most," said Spike now pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.   
  
"Well that won't be to bad. You know, you should try to quit," said Buffy.   
  
"Yeah. I know. Oh to let you know, your outfit for the ritual is in the bathroom. You will have to be ready for tomorrow evening," said Spike and he left, while putting out the cigarette.   
Buffy began to breath in slowly and breathed out slowly. She was really nervous. She spotted the door to the bathroom and went inside and rushed to a cubical. A barfing sensation came up and she just let it all out. She was for sure quite nervous. As she leaned back, she remembered that her outfit was in here. Buffy got up and got out of the cubical to look around for the outfit. In the corner was a black, silk dress. It was squared cut at the nechk and reached down to her knees. Gold buttons where along the middle of the dress, top to the bottom. It was beautiful.   
  
"My oh my. This is really wonderful," said Buffy. Then she looked down. There, sitting there, were a pair of lace-up shoes. Black with a white rose on the right one. They were gorgeous! She almost bean to cry. Until there was a familiar voice behind her.   
  
"Wow. Gorgeous. Almost too gorgeous," said the voice. Buffy turned around.   
  
"Hey Xander. And what do you mean too gorgeous?' she asked.   
  
"You, you are too gorgeous. That dress is going to make me cry when you put it on."   
  
"Oh hush now. I don't think you will get too emotional. But then again you are Xander," she joked around.   
  
"Hey! Don't be too cruel now," said Xander. Buffy laid the dress down and walked out the door with Xander behind. Outside, there was Andrew, Willow, Giles, Dawn and Wood. They all were waiting for her.   
  
"Hey, how are you doing, Buffy?" asked Willow.   
  
"Nervous. That's all," replied Buffy. She walked over and sat down on the couch, next to Dawn. Dawn put her arms around her and huuged her. Buffy returned the hug and let go, smiling. Dawn smiled back and Giles walked over and out his hand on her shoulder. She got up and turned towards him. He looked into her eyes and he gave her a hug. She returned it and held on. Then out of nowhere, she began to cry.   
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?" asked Giles.   
  
"Nothing. I'm just crying because I'm happy. That's all," replied Buffy. Giles put his hand up to her hair and stroked it. He held her closer and as if he was her father, rocked her back and forth very gently. She sat down and Giles sat next to her, still holding onto her. She leaned forward onto him and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her hair gentlly. Like a father.   
  
"Giles, I'm glad you're still here," said Buffy.   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Giles.   
  
"because you are like a father to me. You are always there for me. That's all." the she drifted off to sleep. Very slowly, Giles got up and put a pillow under her head and Andrew put his jacket on top of her and they all went to the corner, which was their bed for the past while, and went to sleep. 


	14. Getting Ready

Buffy awoke to a wonderful, bright clear morning. She got up, stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. For some reason, she was feeling better, even after seeing the dress so many times. She was feeling better by the moment. Though something struck her.   
  
_"Okay, for some strange reason, this feels very much like a wedding. But is it?"_she thought, questioning. She shook her head and thought of putting that off to the side. Was she prepared for this? She smiled her answer and went on with her day. Once she came out, she saw that dawn, Giles and Andrew were up.   
  
"Giles, one question," she started.   
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
"Is this ritaul suppose to be almost.....like a wedding?" she asked.   
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. I should've told you more about this. But yes, it is a wedding. In a sort of different way. I'm so sorry," he replied.   
  
She came over to him and patted him on the back. Then gave him a friendly hug. "It's okay. Sooner or later I was going to be expecting it." Then with a shocking moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Of course. Why?" she asked. He gave her a hug and stroked her hair.   
  
"Because I am just worried. You know, as a friend." He let go and walked to the side. Buffy walked over to the couch and sat down. She? Getting married? She'll just have to put up with it. At least she was able to be with the one that she did once love. Though how was she going to go through with it? Oh well. She''ll just have to suck it up and live with it.   
  
"I know you're worried. But this is my choice, I have to go through with it now. I know you care for me. And that's what makes a good freind," she said. Andrew sat down beside her.   
  
"i know you didn't want this to happen. I know that you love Spike with your heart and I will approve that. Just promise me that you will always be my closest friend for eternity?" asked Andrew.   
  
"I promise you that," she replied. They giggled and then both went outside to walk around.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*MeanWhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Spike? I was just wondering, what are going to be wearing?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Oh just this. Nothing fancy," he replied.   
  
"Nothing fancy my ass. I'll take you out and get something. My treat," she said. And without hesitation, she grabbed his arm and puled him up the stairs.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Buffy,I hope you nderstand that you will always be my best friend. I shall always respect you and care for yo-" said Andrew.   
  
"Andrew, I know you really don't mean those things," interrupted Buffy.   
  
"It may not seem like that. But I truly love you as a friend. You will be my only true friend," he said smiling.   
  
"If you really mean that"   
  
"Of course I do." They continued down the pathway, talking and laughing. That was until Buffy realized what time it was. She and Andrew rushed back to the warehouse and Buffy ranto the washroom. Thankfully Willow was in there and she was able to help her get ready. Buffy slipped on the dress, the shoes and wore a necklace that was her mother's that she has been wearing for the past while for good luck. She stepped out of the stall and Willow grabbed her by the arm to put her in front of the mirror. Willow got right onto her hair, while Buffy did her make-up.   
  
"Willow, are you sure I should be doing this?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Yes of course. You are to be the one who can break this curse that is among you. I mean I think you, another chosen one," replied Willow. The last adjustments were made and Buffy was ready She heading towards the door. _Well here we go. I must be ready for this. Well here we go._ And she had her hand on the door and began to push it open to find her husband-to-be.............. 


	15. A Perfect kodak Moment

She pushed her way through the door. Everyone was waiting, including Amanda. The ritual was to be held in the central park, where they would meet up withh a demon to help them through.   
  
"Well are we all ready?" asked buffy.   
  
"Yes we are," replied Dawn.   
  
"Wait, where's Spike?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Waiting in the park," replied Giles. Buffy walked up to Giles and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then they linked arms, just like a father would do at a wedding. They were both nervous. Buffy because she was going to get married, and Giles because his slayer was going to get married. He was going to give up the thing that was close as a daughter to him, to someone who has loved her for so long.   
  
"Buffy, are you sure you can handle this?" asked Andrew as he came up beside her. He wore a black sweater and grey-black jeans. On his feet, he wore black sneakers and his hair was perfectly spiked and he was smiling, just trying to make Buffy feel happy.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I know I ca handle this and I guess I will have to," she said smiling. Inside, she felt like she was screaming.   
  
_"I know I am not ready for this. Why am I doing this? Is it because Spike is trully my soul mate or he is jusrt making this all up?"_ she thought. Over and over, she kept on thinking of what was going on. She looked really nervous. Giles started to notice this because the grip on his arm was starting to tighten.   
  
"Buffy? Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, of course. Why?"   
  
"Because your grip on my arm is reallt tight," he replied. She loosened up and they continued onto their walk to the park. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Amanda and Wood were already at the park with Spike waiting.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Park*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Spike was there, sitting on a park bench. He was wearing a white tux and a black tie. He had white shoes and a gold chain around his neck. His hair was combed and he looked like a stunning image of an angel. He looked very handsome.   
  
"I don't know if I can go through with this," he said.   
  
"You will be able to go through with it. Just try to stay calm. She'll be here," replied Amanda. She sat down beside him and put his arm around him. He huuged her and he got up and walked around. He was growing impatient. He could take this pressure. Plus the demon that was suppose to show up was late. The pressure was building up on him. He couldn't take it.   
He began to hear footsteps coming closer to the park. He looked over and saw her. She was alligant and gorgeous. Buffy was a sight to see. She was spectacular.   
  
"Hello Buffy," said greeted.   
  
"Hello Spike," she greeted back. Then with look that they saw on Xander's face, they thought he saw a ghost.   
  
"goos morning ladies and gentlemen," greeted a voice of a woman that belonged to a demon. They looked over and they saw why why Xander's face was so pale.   
  
"My name is Anya. We shall begin the ceremony. From here on, the curse of Wiiliam shall be destroyed. If the slayer shall step forward," said the demon. Buffy steeped forward and seemed really relaxed, though still instead she was screamin inside. "Do you, the slayer still love this man. For eternity and until you each shall die?"   
Buufy nodded her head.   
"Then I shall need to speak to William," Spike stepped forward. "Do you Wiiliam still love this woman and will cherrish her forever?"   
Spike nodded. She took their hand and bound them together with a silver string. With a flash, the string turned into two seperate rings, which bothe went onto Spike's and Buffy's ring fingers.   
  
"this symbloizes that you have put your promise to each other. If you don't fulfil this, then you will both die and live with each other in heaven. I must return there myself," said Anya. In a flash, she disappeared.   
  
"I can't believe it! She still lives. Well only in heaven. But someday, I shall see her again," said Xander.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well I am almost done this story. I shall be starting a new one, but not on Buffy. Perhaps on Artemis Fowl once I have read the rest of the third book. Well review. I know I have lots of fans I really enjoy the reviews. Holly cow I didn't know that i would have this many!!!!!!! Well keep on reviewing!!!!!! Please email me if you are going to be rude. I don't want the rude ones on here, posted for the whole world to see. I would rather have them emailed to me so that I know where my mistakes were. Or you can email me just for fun and chat with me....I am finewith that!!!!!!!! 


	16. Nothing To Smile About

"I thought that a demon was suppose to go through me. Was that a lie?" asked Buffy.   
  
"It isn't done yet. That part will be here soon," replied Spike. She looked at him confused, but understood him. There was a great wind that swept across them. Blowing their hair everywhere.   
  
"Here it omes. Get ready," said Spike. Buffy stood her ground and was ready, but somewhat scared. With another burst of wind, a black shadow grew wide from the ground. Spike grabbed onto her hand and held on tight. The shadow grew bigger, and bigger and bigger. Then it stopped, looked down at buffy and dived down towards her.   
The shadow entered her through her chest and went in whole. She stood there still, Spike was still holding onto her hand. Then, with a sudden move, Buffy was squirming around. Her legs began to go weak agains the power. She fell over, but Spike caught her and rested her head on his lap. She screamed, squirmed, fought the pain, but couldn't. Her chest moved up and her body followed. She raised into the air, at the same height as the surrounding trees. Her mout opened and a flash of light bursted through. Following the light was the demon. As the last end of the demon was out, Buffy still hung there, mouth still open. The gang were all looking up, in amazement. The demon whirled sround and with a flash, disappeared. Buffy divided dwon towards the ground. Was this a test?   
  
"Someone catch her!" shouted Willow. Spike just stood there. Without hesitation, Andrew ran towards where Buffy was falling. Just at that very moment, he caught her just before she hit the ground, in his arms. She was unconscious and seemed to still be in pain. He carried her over to the gang, walked over to Spike.   
  
"Why didn't you run to catch her?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Because this in not the slayer that was to break the curse. It was someone else. I guess you win at this one. She is yours," replied Spike and he walked away with Amanda trailing behind. Andrew walked over to see if Buffy was alright. She was conscious, but in shock.   
  
"How did I get from up in the sky to here?" she asked.   
  
"You fell and I caught you. A test to show if he really loved you. But I guess not," Andrew replied. He walked away, away from the park. She got up to stop him, but it was already too late. Then she felt a pair of arms go around her, lifting her up. It was Xander, being the honest friend and lifted her up and began to walk towards the warehouse with the rest of the gang. She fell asleep in his arms.   
Once they arrived at the warehouse, Xander put Buffy on the couch and found a warm blanket to put around her. He wrapped her up and set a pillow under her head. They made a fire in the fireplace and all sat around it, trying to saty warm. It was a cool night and the warehouse didn't have any insulation at all. Andrew walked in.   
  
"Hey you guys. Is she going to be alright?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Yes, she's just a little tired and needs some rest. She'll be ready by tomorrow. You should probably get some rest," replied Wood. Andrew nodded his head and sat over in a corner, then fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Buffy awoke to a sunny day. She saw that the gang were still asleep, even Andrew, who was in the corner still sleeping. She got up, went to the washroom and took a shower. She was still feeling weak, but for some reason, she felt sick to her stomach. She ran out of the shower stall and ran to a bathroom stall and puked. The she got up, wrapped a towel around her and looked into the mirror. She looked pale, her eyes were blood shot because she was still tired. She got on some of sweats that she found on the floor and went back to sleep on the couch. When she laid down on the couch, she didn't notice that Andrew was awake, and she went to sleep. Andrew walked over and put his coat on top of her and kissed her forehead and walked out the door.   
  
"I don't know how I am going to tell her about Spike. She'll be all depressed and she'll probably be grumpy and not want to speak to anyone at all," Andrew said to himself. He was in-love with her and will never let that go.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Don't worry it's not done yet!!!!!! Just a couple more chapters to go!!!!! 


	17. The End Or Is It?

Buffy awoke to a beautiful morning. She saw that Andrew had left his jacket on top of her. She got up to find that he wasn't there. Giles was the only one that was awake.   
  
"Good morning Buffy. How did you sleep?" he asked.   
  
"Alright. Where did Andrew take off to?"   
  
"I don't know. He was gone before I was awake. Why?"   
  
"Oh just because," she replied. She sat up and Giles joined her on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her comfy. They sat there, talking.   
  
Moments later, thr rest of the gang had awoken. They too joined them over by the couch and started to talk about the previous day.   
  
"So mean that I wasn't the 'ONE' that he was suppose to marry? I was put into the risks of death and he didn't love me?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah. But at least Andrew was there and he caught you instead," replied Dawn. Buffy smiled.   
  
"Wow. So what does this show? That Andrew truly loves me instead?" she asked. Everybody nodded their heads. "I knew he loved me, but I didn't know he loved me this much." They all stared at the ground, until they heard footsteps.   
  
":buffy," said Andrew. Buffy turned around and saw him. "Can I talk to you, alone?" he asked. She got up and went towards him. They both walked out together. They walked towrdas the park. once they got there, Andrew turned and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Buffy, the reason that Spike never caught you waas because he really didn't love you. I saved you because I love you with all my heart. I don't care what you say," he said.   
  
"Andrew, the whole time I was up there, I felt like I was screaming inside. Hoping you would stop this and take me in your arms. I'm glad that were there to catch me," she replied. Andrew smiled, Buffy took his hands and held onto them. Then with suprise, Andrew took her and he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. They laughed and smiled.   
  
"I knew he was the right one for you," said Spike. ANdrew stopped and put Buffy back down.   
  
"Hello, Spike. I heard you really don't love me," said Buffy.   
  
"Yeah....well. I thought I loved you, but I guess I was wrong," said Spike. And with that, he left. Buffy didn't say a word. Andrew took hold of her and hugged her.   
  
"it's alright. Now let's get back, I'm starting to get cold," said Andrew.   
  
*~*~*~*~*Epilogue*~*~*~*~* After a couple of years, Andrew and Buffy settled down, got married and had a girl that they call Elizabeth. Spike hasn't found that slayer yet, but is still searching with Amanda clsoe by. The rest of the gang still fight evil, but Buffy doesn't go out as much. She now works as a newspaper writer and Spike always keeps on collecting them. Just to remember his true love he once had.   
  
_THE END_


End file.
